


DAY 2: HUNTED

by Eliana_debrey



Series: MADASAKUWEEK2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, Thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_debrey/pseuds/Eliana_debrey
Summary: My work for the MadaSakuWeek2020 event held from the 15.03 to the 21.03“The Blue Diamond is to be stolen tomorrow night. But the real treasure I covet is your heart, Detective.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Series: MADASAKUWEEK2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664983
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	DAY 2: HUNTED

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 2 (17/3)  
> WARRING STATES AU  
> HUNTED  
> “MARRY ME”

DAY 2:

Madara woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. Apparently, even when he said that he was taking a day off and would kill anyone that came to disturb his peace he was not clear enough. He sighed and swiped right to answer the call: “You better have a good fucking reason to call me Tobirama,” he growled.

“Keep your grunting to someone else.”

“Get to the point.”

“I thought you’d like to know that she is back in town,” smiled Tobirama.

“What!” Madara stood up quickly.

“She left a card. On your desk.”

“What do you mean on my desk?” he asked trying to put on a pant at the same time.

“She came disguised as an officer and left the card, Itachi saw her but he didn’t remember her as part of the staff, so he asked for her plate. She threw a smoke grenade and escaped.”

Madara stood right in the middle of the precinct: utter chaos. All the windows were opened to let the smoke out. Apparently, she also trashed around some desks and drawers to piss off everybody. Tobirama stood in a white shirt —his jacket was on a chair— completely disheveled. Itachi was sitting on the ground with a tissue in his nose trying to stop the blood to spill on his own shirt more than it already had: “She landed a good one, didn’t she” Madara mocked.

“You were right, she throws some mean punch,” Itachi winced.

“Yeah, she almost knocked me out cold last time.”

Madara couldn’t wait anymore, it had been a year since her last appearance. She had never been away for so long before and truth be told: Madara was bored out of his mind. He wanted to read the note as quickly as possible. The card was pink, as usual, and no fingerprint, Madara didn’t know why they kept on looking for one: this burglar never made a mistake. She wrote the note with a black fountain pen —probably the one she stole last year— and addressed it to Madara: “So what is she stealing this time?”

“My heart, most likely.”

_ “The Blue Diamond is to be stolen tomorrow night. But the real treasure I covet is your heart, Detective.” _

“Seems like you’ll have to defend your virtue, Uncle.”

“Shut up brat.”

“Maybe she is pretty?” Itachi teased.

“Oi Itachi, you don’t want me to break your nose a second time today, do you?”

It was dark and cold out. Madara was glad he send Itachi away to buy the food for the stakeout, Madara Uchiha did not do well with the cold temperatures of winter. The passenger’s door opened and Itachi sat back: “That was quick,” the detective noted keeping his eyes on the museum entrance.

“I can come back ten minutes later if you want me too.”

“Stop fucking around and give me my burger, I’m starving.”

“You should take better care of your health officer. I don’t want you to die when you run after me. A heart attack happens so fast nowadays,” the passenger laughed.

And Itachi appeared in front of the car with plastic bags and two cups of coffee, he waved to his uncle clearly happy to be back. For a moment, time stopped and then Madara turned in horror to see the burglar’s bright smile. He tried to open his door and leave but they —and god knows how— were closed. She moved her hand up and down a few times and suddenly the car went up. Madara only saw his nephew dropping the food and running to where Tobirama was hidden.

The thief took a small box out of one of her bags, opened it and started to eat. Her burger smelled delicious and Madara —even in moving car— was hungry. He looked around to distract his starving mind and saw the machine that was maneuvering the car in the air through the mirror: “Sorry about that Madara. I needed a few minutes with you. And what’s better than a candlelit dinner,” she said switching her lighter on.

“You know that we are going to arrest you the minute that car touches the ground.”

“You can try,” she smiled and tilted her head.

And then he saw them, genuine bright green eyes. She was not wearing a mask or lenses this time and she read his surprise quickly: “I came as myself tonight, Madara. However, I acknowledge that we are not on equal standing. So my name is Sakura, nice to finally meet you, Detective.”

The car came down harshly and the moment it took for Madara to get a grip on himself: she was already out. Madara tried to open his door but his side was against a wall. And when he attempted to leave by her side of the car he caught her slipping on the back-seat of a motorbike: she was too fast. Sakura turned to him for the last time: “Don’t forget to eat your burger Detective!” she laughed and waved.

Madara sat back in his car, the vehicle was trapped between to concrete blocks —one behind and one in front of the car—: she did it on purpose. He felt his phone vibrate in the pocket inside of his jacket: “Don’t tell me. She already took the diamond.”

“Yeah,” Tobirama sighed.

“We are so going to get our asses kicked.”

“Tell me about it. Itachi said that she kidnapped you.”

“Yes, but I got a nice dinner out of it, so you know.”

“I’ll see you at the precinct. My brother is going to rip us a new one,” with this lovely conclusion Tobirama hung up.

Madara’s stomach growled, the detective knew that he wasn’t going to eat before morning and decided to consume whatever the burglar got him. Whatever Sakura got him. Madara smiled picking up the box she left behind: Sakura was a nice name. He opened the pack and instead of the burger he dreamed of was a big blue diamond. He saw the note in the box only after: “With that, the hunter becomes the hunted Madara.” The detective looked up and laughed: alright she wanted a chase, he would give her one.


End file.
